<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intrusive thoughts by LittleGuinea25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930418">Intrusive thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25'>LittleGuinea25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby's past is still weighing heavily on her. Let's take a look into her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ballora/Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intrusive thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens to me every day and night. Maybe that's why it was so easy to write this fic...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was indescribable. The nightmare that was involved was beyond human understanding. How much could your own thoughts destroy your life? It turns out very much. Bad, warped perception of the outside world inside your own mind. Thoughts that contradicted all logic and comprehension. Thoughts that turned the smallest problem into something terrible and eating into the mind like a predator. Day by day there was a fight between them and sanity. However, the terrible voice was the worst. A voice that insulted her and made fun of her. That voice that hasn't left her in thirty years. The same one who destroyed her life psyche almost every day.<br/>
How much can past events destroy a person? Turns out... very much. Our past has a huge impact on us. Both good and bad. In this case, these events left their mark. Nightmares every night, warped thoughts, a voice that would not leave her alone...<br/>
The worst thing was silence, not telling her girlfriend and friends about it. Maybe it was because she didn't want to bother them. After all, she was a very proud person and sharing her problems was not her style. Thirty years spent in loneliness took the toll on her and her mind. With no one to speak to, her psyche slowly deteriorated until it was almost completely destroyed. And now? Now she was sitting alone in a dark room, trying to control the chaos in her head. She didn't want to interrupt the party downstairs. Her friends had a lot of fun at the party and she didn't want to stop it. But she won't last long. If there is a cure for it...</p><p>"There you are!" A female voiced chimed in happiness.</p><p>It was Ballora and her friends.<br/>
The aforementioned woman kneeled next to her and hugged her. Baby wrapped her arms around the ballerina, grateful that she wasn't dead. That she was here. Alive.<br/>
They were her cure. Her reason to fight. And she wasn't going to let the madness consume her. Not anymore.<br/>
Everything was different now. Better. Her friends and her family have returned. Thanks to them she could face these intrusive thoughts. Thanks to them, the past seemed something that had actually passed away. Something that has already happened and will not come back. Even if the wounds remained, they could heal now thanks to her friends. They were her strength, her support, her cure for the destroyed psyche. She was no longer afraid. She knew that her family would come to her aid. No matter how strong the bouts of evil thoughts occur.<br/>
She didn't know how to repay. They did so much for her. However, every family is ready to help each other. Even if it's been many years since they saw each other. She knew everything was going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>